User blog:Benicioneto/Nasus Rework
Abilities Every , or that dies near him drops a , which he can collect by approaching them or by placing beneath them, maximum health}}. Healing is reduced by 40% if another soul is gathered within 4 seconds. |description3 = Each collected empowers and . |effect radius = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |spelleffects = Heal |spellshield = |projectile = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Collecting has a seconds delay. ** - |depending on distance}} seconds with . }} Nasus's next basic attack within 10 seconds will gain and deal . |description2 = If Siphoning Strike kills its target, Nasus will harvest a . |description3 = Siphoning Strike resets Nasus' autoattack timer. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = 20 |costtype = Mana |targeting = None |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical |spelleffects = false |occurrence = On-hit |spellshield = True |parry = True |notes = * Siphoning Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Nasus' previous orders. * The enhanced attack applies other effects as well as life steal and can as normal (the bonus damage cannot). * Siphoning Strike can affect structures. * Siphoning Strike's cooldown begins on-hit. * Siphoning Strike's bonus range stacks with , granting 200 total range. * Nasus can gain by last-hitting any targetable enemy units (wards, structures, , , , , , , , ). ** Siphoning Strike will not generate stacks from secondary units killed by item area-of-effect damage ( , , ). ** Siphoning Strike will not generate stacks from jungle plants. * Siphoning Strike's enhanced attack can be avoided if Nasus is (if he is, the enhanced attack will not be consumed) but can only be mitigated by , or by . }} Nasus ages the target for 5 seconds, them by 35% and them by half that amount, both increasing over the duration. |leveling = %|Additional Slow Per Second| %}} %|Additional Cripple Per Second| %}} |target range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |spellshield = True |spelleffects = False |notes = * If Wither's duration is reduced by the effects will apply faster so the maximum values are reached when the shortened duration ends. }} Nasus unleashes a spirit flame at the target location, dealing to enemies in the area. |description2 = The flame then remains for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage every half second to all enemies within and }} while they remain, lingering for 1 second. |description3 = Collecting a reduces by 1 second. |leveling = }} |leveling2 = |total Magic Damage| |maximum magic damage| }} %|armor}} }} |target range = 650 |effect radius = 200 |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ground |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = AoEDoT |spellshield = False |affects = Enemies |notes = * Soul Flare's damage per half second do not stack. * Soul Flare grants of the target area (is smaller than the damage area) for a short duration on-cast. }} Nasus empowers himself for 15 seconds, gaining }}, }}, }}, increased size, on his basic attacks and reducing the of by 50%. |description2 = While empowered Nasus deals each half second to all nearby enemies. The damage per half second is capped at 120. |description3 = Nasus steals a from who stay around him for a total of seconds, dealing magic damage, them towards him and them by 40% for second. |description4 = This effect cannot affect the same target more than once per cast. |leveling = |health}} }} |Bonus magic resistance| }} |leveling2 = % of target's maximum health}}|Total Magic Damage| % of target's maximum health}}}} |leveling3 = % of target's maximum health}} }} |cooldown = 120 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |effect radius = 200 |targeting = None |affects = Self |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = Aoe |spellshield = False |notes = * Wraith of the Sands' '' is not affected by and Nasus retains it once the duration ends. * Enemy champion who had a stolen by Wrath of the Sands will not drop another when killed ( effect). ** He will still drop a when killed by . }} References Category:Custom champions